Second Best
by Violet Butterflies
Summary: Oneshot where Holo-Rimmer returns during series 8. Might get a bit angsty towards the end, I'm not sure. Rated T just to be safe. Slash


_A.N: so this is my first Red Dwarf fic and if you've got an opinion I'd love to hear it :) I'm not sure what made me write this but I hope you like it! Enjoy x _

_(PS whenever it's holo-Rimmer's POV I called him Ace. Hope that helps x)_

* * *

Lister sat on his bunk in his prison jumpsuit, reading a magazine he'd read countless times. He was so bored. He couldn't even annoy Rimmer because the smeghead had to go see Captain Hollister for causing a fight in the lunch room. Lister smirked when the memory of Kill Crazy's face covered in curry and rice appeared in his mind.

It had been Lister's fault, really, because he was the one who started annoying Rimmer. When he said something about his inflatable doll, Rimmer had snapped and tried to throw Lister's food at him. But Lister had ducked and it hit Kill Crazy smack in the middle of his face. He went ballistic but he guards stopped him before it all went to smeg. Rimmer had taken the blame, Lister couldn't imagine why.

He glanced at his Holly watch only to remember that it didn't tell time. He groaned as he returned to his magazine. Wondering when Rimmer would return. He might even apologise for getting the poor bastard into trouble, depending on how miserable Rimmer looked.

He sat up, turned so his legs dangled off the bed and threw the stupid magazine onto the floor. He stretched his arms and rested them on his knees. As he looked around the small cell he wondered what life would be like when they finally got out. Would they go back to their own bunk? Lister sagged, the old bunk would do nothing but remind him of the old Rimmer, the hologram Rimmer, that left. He sighed, thinking of all the things he'd left unsaid to the man as he dashed off to become a space hero. He thought of what they could have been if only he'd have had the guts to tell Rimmer how he felt.

He wasn't sure if Rimmer had felt the same way, the man was a coward and he feared rejection. He never said nor did anything to let on that he wanted more. But Lister just had a feeling sometimes, but he firmly told himself he was kidding himself, Rimmer didn't want him. Smeg, he _hated_ him. But it was too late now, he supposed with a sigh.

When he saw Nano-Rimmer for the first time his heart had leapt, thinking his Rimmer had come home. His happiness had been cut short when the man opened his mouth and shown that it was the _old _Rimmer from before everything happened.

When they were convicted and thrown in a prison cell together Lister had been stubbornly tight-lipped for the first couple of days. Then he relented, it wasn't Nano-Rimmer's fault he wasn't his hologrammatic counterpart. Lister would just have to accept that this was as close to his Rimmer as he'd get. This Rimmer had even been acting nice to Lister, which Lister returned without thinking. Yes, he thought as he fell back on the bed, his life was really coming together.

* * *

Ace walked along the corridors of his old ship, reaching out a hand to stroke the wall lightly. He took a deep breath, it was good to be home. He didn't know how they had done it but the gimboids had found it.

He had teleported aboard the Dwarf using a nice bit of technology he'd acquired in Universe 215507. He decided to come and surprise the boys and finally reveal that Ace Rimmer, space hero, was actually none other that their own Rimmer. He'd even put on his old technician uniform so they'd recognise him. He had a smile on his face as he rounded the corner, thinking of Lister and how he would react to his return.

He stopped dead (pun not intended) and stared. For in front of him was several of the old crew members, who were rapidly conversing about something or other. Among them was Ackerman, who noticed Ace staring. "Rimmer!" he barked, "what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be in the Captain's office?" Ace's eyes widened, perplexed. What the smeg did that mean? He was just after arriving, how could he be in trouble? He decided to go along and see what happened.

He shook his head, "I've been there sir," he lied with confidence, "he dismissed me. I'm to return to my quarters." Ackerman sneered, " you mean your_ cell_ ," he corrected and strode over to him and grabbed his arm roughly, "come on!" he ordered, "I haven't got all day!"

Ace remained silent while he was dragged to a prison deck he'd never heard of and had a lilac jumpsuit tossed at him. He changed and was told where his cell was by a guard, who raised an eyebrow. He was walking to it thinking this was a terrible idea in the first place when he stepped inside and froze. Lister was on lying on the top bunk, staring at the ceiling.

He glanced at the door and rolled his eyes, "'bout time, smeghead. Why'd Hollister keep you so long?"

* * *

Lister cocked an eyebrow at his cellmate, who was staring at him like he'd grown another head. "What's the matter with you, Rimmer?" he asked, you look like you've seen..." he was going to say 'my GELF bride' but Nano-Rimmer didn't know about that, "Napoleon," he finished with a wry smile.

Rimmer blinked "Listy?" he said in a soft voice. Lister's eyes widened, "Rimmer what's wrong?" he asked urgently, jumping from the top bunk and standing in front of him. A small smile broke out on Rimmer's face as he said, "Listy, it's me. I'm back." Lister was about to say 'I know it's you, you smegger' when Rimmer took a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button. A silver H appeared on his forehead.

Lister stumbled back slightly, gaping at him, "Rimmer?" he gasped. Rimmer just nodded, his smile growing, "hello Lister. Long time no see," he said , cooly. Lister grinned, even after being Ace he was the same old Rimmer. Without warning he stepped forward and threw his arms around Rimmer in a hug. Rimmer widened his eyes, "it's good to see you too." he chuckled as he hugged Lister back.

Lister pulled back slightly but still held on, "why did you come back?" he asked, still wearing his smile. Rimmer looked at him, "I missed you," he answered, his face sporting a similar expression. Lister looked him in the eye, "I missed you too," he admitted.

* * *

Ace knew what to do. He'd thought about it so much while he was away, cursing his own cowardice. But now there was nothing between them but a six inch wide gap.

Ace raised a hand to Lister's face, tracing along the jawline and stopping at his chin. He tilted the man's head up and captured his mouth in a searing kiss. He felt Lister's arm sneak around his waist and pull him closer as he kissed him back. Ace lifted his other hand and rested it on Lister's shoulder, gripping it and pulling him into the kiss.

Their mouths parted and the kiss deepened, drawing a moan from both of them. The kiss said everything. It said_ I missed you_ and_ I've been so lonely_ and_ I love you._

After a few minutes of heated kissing, Lister pulled away for a breath, "don't leave," he said, his breathing shallower than before, "don't leave me again. Promise you won't." Ace shook his head fiercely, "I promise," he answered. With that, he pulled Lister in closer for another kiss.

He was finally home.

* * *

Rimmer sulked down the corridor towards the prison cells. Hollister had given him what for when he'd been called to his office for that smegging fight. Which absolutely was not his fault, but he'd taken the wrap for Lister. He wasn't really sure why.

He returned to the prison deck and got a uniform from a very confused-looking guard. As he changed clothes he thought about how nice Lister had been to him lately. It was very strange, not unwelcome, just strange. Rimmer liked it, and he was starting to like _him. _

It came as a surprise at first, that he had feelings for his grotty bunkmate. Although he had grown more mature on the six years away he told Rimmer about. Six years spent with an exact copy of him, it was strange to think about. And it was obviously the reason Lister was nice to him, he didn't mind though.

As he got closer to his cell, he heard a strange noise. Then he heard voices, Lister must have somebody over. At least that's what he thought until he heard a very familiar voice say, "I promise."

He peeked into their cell and what he saw nearly made him fall over with shock. For what he saw was somebody that looked exactly like him. Not only that, but he appeared to be kissing Lister as if he never intended to stop. Rimmer's heart clenched painfully as he tore his eyes away from the scene. He realised it must be the hologram version of him that Lister told him had left a few months ago. He was back and he had swept Lister off his feet.

Rimmer backed off and headed up the corridor to give them privacy. He resented that this other version of him had appeared out of nowhere and stolen Lister away. He sighed unhappily, he didn't really know why he didn't expect it.

He was always second-best.


End file.
